


different from the rest

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, Feelings, First Meetings, M/M, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: The first thing Magnus notices about the shadowhunter is how he doesn't seem to noticehimat all.[Magnus's thoughts when he sees Alec for the first time in 1x04.]





	different from the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus's thoughts during [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjGSXdgeSZI). Dialogue was taken from the show.

“No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you.”

Magnus wants to scoff. Mortals. They are so reckless and impatient.

He hasn't survived as long as he has because he charges into every battle that presents itself without preparing first. There's a difference between tactical retreat and cowardly flight. Though in Clary's eyes there seems to be only mindless advance.

There are basic rules to evade an untimely and gruesome demise. One of them is, if a mass murderer with your name on his hit list is on the loose you'd do good to take cover, at least until you have a plan.

As if on cue a female voice calls, “Look out!” and any other day Magnus would laugh at the irony. Before either of them can react an arrow swishes past, missing them by a hair's breadth and they jerk back instinctively. Tracking the arrow's path Magnus sees it hitting a Circle member he hadn't even spotted before square in the chest. The man drops to the floor with a cry of pain, collapsing into a motionless heap.

Magnus hears the telltale _sinnng_ of a seraph blade being drawn behind him, presumably Wayland, while his magic prickles in his fingertips, ready to be unleashed as he scans for more attackers.

Footsteps approach from the direction the arrow came from and Magnus turns around.

The first thing Magnus notices about the shadowhunter is how he doesn't seem to notice _him_ at all. He's tall, an unadorned bow held loosely in his left hand, and he doesn't spare Magnus a glance as he passes him purposefully.

Magnus can't help trailing him with his gaze. He's taken aback. Usually people clamor for his attention, trying to curry favor with him whenever possible, always seeking their own advantage, and he expected nothing less of these shadowhunters. They arranged this meeting to make a deal, after all. He expected this heavenly soldier to emphasize and overplay his well aimed shot and follow up with demands, but instead he pays Magnus no regard, the unmoving Circle member his sole focus.

He swiftly grabs the man's seraph dagger before leaning over his still form, the dark rune on his neck standing out starkly, a thick Z shape Magnus finds himself admiring instead of flinching away from. The shadowhunter checks for any signs of life, then straightens in one smooth motion.

“Who are you?” escapes Magnus unbidden as the shadowhunter turns around and executes the most effortless, casual dagger flip Magnus has ever seen. The action is more elegant than it has any right to be and Magnus can feel his heart give a heavy thump, something it hasn't done in a very long time.

He's met countless shadowhunters in his life, very few of them likable, but it's never been like this. There's never been this tightening in his stomach, this pull that makes it impossible for him to avert his eyes from the sight of the shadowhunter walking towards him. It's an enchanting view, and that alone should be disconcerting. Since when is an advancing shadowhunter with not one but two weapons anything short of threatening?

And yet, Magnus is drawn in, intrigue daring him to keep looking, the need to learn more about this handsome stranger gripping him with long forgotten urgency. All his rational parts are screaming at him to turn back and away, but he can't. He's entirely captivated.

The lightning of the club chooses that moment to shine down on the shadowhunter, bathing him in gold like an epiphany. If it wasn't for the dire circumstances Magnus would think that somebody was having a joke at his expanse with how theatrical and overdone this entrance is.

Speaking of entrances, it's high time for Magnus to depart. Valentine is closing in on them. He can't risk getting caught, and so he shakes himself out of this strange spell that has befallen him and strides over to the still open portal that promises safety.

No shadowhunter is worth risking his own life for, not Clary and certainly no nameless archer, no matter how pretty his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13461441) to read Alec's thoughts during their second first meeting at Magnus's loft. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
